El principio del error
by Kuankiu
Summary: Harry pensó mucho tiempo en las palabras de Draco, de hecho, aún hoy, siguen presentes en su mente. Fue esa primera conversación real, a la luz de la luna, alrededor de cadáveres y un olor putrefacto, la que detono varias charlas más.
1. No soy un héroe

**El principio del error**

**Por: Kuankiu**

**Resumen:** Harry pensó mucho tiempo en las palabras de Draco, de hecho, aún hoy, siguen presentes en su mente. Fue esa primera conversación real, a la luz de la luna, alrededor de cadáveres y un olor putrefacto, la que detono varias charlas más.

Lo importante sería preguntar por que sacrificar a tanta gente inocente, naciones, culturas, los jóvenes que creen luchar por un ideal, por un país y a su regreso no les es imposible encajar en el mismo, ni con su propia familia, desubicados. — ¿Realmente debo sentirme orgulloso por haber matado jóvenes igual a mí, sólo que con diferente uniforme?—Había pensado Harry mientras levitaba jóvenes en túnicas escolares.

**Post-Deathly H****allows**

Secuela en proceso

**Categorías: **Harry Potter.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Géneros: **Angustia.

**Advertencias: **EWE?

**Serie****: **Potter & Malfoy Life Time Line

**Capítulos: **Único

**Clasificación: **PG.

**Disclaimer: **This fan fiction is not owned by, part of or associated with Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. The Magical World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a project by fans for fans.

Este fan fiction no es propiedad, parte de u está asociado con Warner Bros, Scholastic o Bloomsbury. El mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este es un proyecto por fans para fans.

"**El Principio del Error"**

**Domingo 1 de Marzo de 2009 12:32 AM**

**Notas de Autor:**

Cuando estaba escribiendo uno de los últimos párrafos del texto, me preguntaron cuando publicaría esta historia –que ya ha tenido el visto bueno de amigos y familiares cercanos-, pues no supe responder a la insistencia de muchos ya que mi meta eran 15 páginas –de originalmente un one-shoot- y en ese entonces sólo llevaba 10. Ahora creo que hice lo correcto en esperar, ya que esta historia es muy detallada en algunos casos –pero deja mucho a la imaginación en otros- y espero que todo haya quedado claro.

Durante el proceso de esta historia he descubierto muchas cosas de mí misma: personalidad, gustos, sexualidad y ser. Espero que la gente que la lea se sienta conforme con la idea que planteo, de cómo es que nuestro Harry se siente al finalizar la guerra y que lo hace cambiar de cierto modo.

Una vez que lean me será más fácil hablar de cómo me sentí al escribir.

* * *

**1 **

**No soy un héroe.**

**Mayo 1998.**

Cuando Harry despertó, lo primero que sintió fue una felicidad indescriptible, como si un enorme peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros y un camino se iluminara frente a él. Todo había terminado, por fin tendría una vida para él, su vida.

Se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro con alivio al saber que aquello no había sido un sueño, que de verdad había acabado con Tom Riddle, miró el resto de la vacía habitación con ojos ausentes y adormilados, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas y se escuchaba un tumulto a las afueras del castillo, sin duda la comunidad mágica estaría de fiesta. De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y un aroma floral invadió la habitación nada acostumbrada a un aroma femenino. Los ojos verdes del muchacho sintieron prontamente la necesidad de las gafas, tanteo la mesa conjunta en su busca y al ponérselas pudo enfocar a Ginny, esta entró con sigilo, y ya que los doseles estaban abiertos, pudo ver que el moreno estaba sentado en su cama, mirándola.

—Harry, estas despierto—Eso era obvio, pensó Harry mientras asentía con una leve sonrisa, la presencia de la chica lo hacía entrar en un agradable estado de parsimonia.

La pelirroja no avanzó, no sabía exactamente qué hacer si lo encontraba despierto, pero inevitablemente comenzó a hipar. Harry no reaccionó al instante en que Ginny comenzó a sollozar con fluidez, pero la causa le pareció obvia.

—Fred, está muerto—Dijo Harry inconscientemente -Y se reprendió mentalmente ello-. Ginny asintió mientras gemía de dolor.

Harry sabía Fred estaba muerto, pero al decirlo, su garganta pareció quemarse, miles de imágenes de los gemelos aparecieron frente a sus ojos y simplemente no pudo aceptar la afirmación antes hecha. Ginny lloraba silenciosamente, aún cerca de la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo con una mano temblorosa. Ginny era fuerte, poseía una fortaleza que él envidiaba y fascinaba, pero ahora sabía que la fuerza no tenía nada que ver con perder a un ser amado. Sirius y sus padres llegaron a su mente, sus padres... un nudo se formo en la garganta de Harry al recordar que el hijo de Remus y Tonks crecería sin ellos.

—Perdón, tú tampoco debes de estar muy bien por todo esto—Se permitió decir Ginny entre sollozos silenciosos. Harry bajo la mirada, una culpa lo carcomía por haberse sentido eufórico hace solo unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cuánto dormí? —Dijo con voz ronca el moreno. Ginny se acercó a la cama del Gryffindor con precaución, y se sentó a pie de esta.

—Dormiste relativamente poco para lo que pasaste, medio día, creo que las pociones de Madame te sentaron bien, la mayoría están en la madriguera. Mi madre no ha parado de llorar desde entonces, ya han enterrado a Fred…y a los otros. No te preocupes, iremos a verlos después, cuando te sientas mejor. Fuera de eso, todos estamos bien—Dijo Ginny al ver la cara de lamento que tenía Harry al haberse perdido los funerales de sus amigos. —Varios mortífagos trataron de escapar, pero Narcisa Malfoy reveló sus posibles escondites, eso ha retrasado su encierro—Harry asintió, sintiendo aquella carga de deber nuevamente, no podía quedarse a descansar, tenía que redimir a los Malfoy y a Snape, cuidar a Ginny, sus amigos, "tenía que…". Pero Harry ya no pensó en aquello -o trato de no hacerlo-, de nada serviría lamentarse y conmiserarse cuando otros necesitaban su ayuda -Siempre, _otros_ necesitaban su ayuda-.

—Ginny, bajare en un momento, ¿puedes esperarme a fuera? —Cortó de pronto.

—Cla…claro—La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, algo confundida por la actitud de su… ¿novio?

Ginevra pensaba en su relación con Harry mientras estaba afuera del dormitorio, sabía que aquello debía esperar, y ese era el problema, hasta cuando _esperar_. Pues aunque era consciente de la situación en que estaba Harry ahora, creía, sabía que él la necesitaba más que a nadie. No supo cuanto espero, pero debió de ser bastante, pues notó que Harry salía de la habitación con ropas muggles limpias y recién duchado.

—Perdón por la tardanza—Ginny negó, restándole importancia al asunto. Harry se veía…_resignado_. La pelirroja se sintió culpable, Harry era demasiado joven para toda la carga que vendría, pero la voz de este interrumpió su monólogo interno. — ¿Están Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor?—Dijo Harry, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, aún están tratando a los heridos y numerando a los muertos, son…demasiados y pues, ellos ayudan en lo que pueden—No quiso decirlo frente a Harry, pero no pudo evitarlo. —Lo siento, sé que no es algo que se te necesite ser recordado—De disculpó. Harry sólo sonrió.

—No importa, necesito entrevistarme con el ministro o quién esté a cargo, ¿A quién pusieron esta vez? —La pelirroja sonrió con complicidad.

—Es Kingsley, Harry, ¡le han dado el puesto inmediatamente! —La miró con sorpresa, pues nunca imagino que tomaran una decisión correcta en el ministerio y poner a Shacklebolt a cargo era definitivamente lo correcto.

—Eso es genial—Dijo por fin el moreno— ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—Me parece que también está en el Gran Comedor, dijo que no se iría del castillo hasta que despertaras, los del ministerio le han asegurado que no hablarías con él, que siempre te has mostrado rebelde a los ministros—Mencionó con normalidad, pero luego sonrió y aplico más seguridad a su tono de voz—Pero ellos nos saben lo que Kingsley Shacklebolt ha hecho por ti, por la Orden y Dumbledore—Harry sólo asintió mientras su rostro rebelaba congoja al recordar al viejo director. Ginny se sintió cada vez más molesta y habladora, por lo que lo dejo a puerta del Gran Comedor, argumentando que en La Madriguera, los demás estarían deseosos de saber de Harry, puesto que solo se le fue permitido a Ginny cuidar de él hasta que despertara, aún había un ambiente demasiado pesado, fue una batalla dura y larga como para que se encontrara demasiada gente alrededor del chico de oro.

—Potter, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pregunto Minerva McGonagall, su siempre perfecto moño había quedado en el pasado, dejando que su cabello se ondeara sobre sus hombros, dándole facciones más jóvenes y dispuestas.

—Bien, profesora, ¿debo de preguntarle lo mismo? —La mujer sonrió, remarcando algunas arrugas en su rostro.

—No he dormido nada desde la batalla—Evidenciaron las bolsas bajo sus ojos y el color de estas—Pero como directora, no puedo permitirme dejar a la escuela sola, no en estas circunstancias—Harry sonrió, sin duda esa era una mujer fuerte de quién era mejor cuidarse y no hacerla enfadar. —Narcisa Malfoy pide hablar con usted… le comentamos que estaba dormido, pero insiste…

—Está bien, directora, yo tengo muchas cosas que decirle también—Minerva asintió con indecisión y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar al Gran Comedor.

Harry inhaló con nerviosismo el oxigeno que sus pulmones pudieron, sus pasos se hicieron decididos al notar la indecisión, miedo, preocupación de los allí presentes. Todos esperando que él borrara la maldad que sobraba como consecuencia de las acciones de un hombre.

—Así que Potter se dignó a honrarnos con su presencia—Escuchó Harry al adentrarse más al salón.

Pero antes de responder, otra voz interrumpió en un susurro apenas audible para ambos muchachos—Draco, ahora no—Regañó la voz femenina. El Gryffindor divisó a Narcisa Malfoy. —Harry, querido ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! Librarnos de aquel monstruo—Harry sonrió, abochornado al notar cómo la hermosa rubia lloraba silenciosamente.

—Señora Malfoy, es a usted a quién debo de agradecerle, francamente no sé como hubiera escapado de allí sin su ayuda—Draco miró inquisitivamente a su madre, demostrando que no estaba enterado de aquello.

—Por mí hijo, haría…hago lo que sea—Y Harry lo comprendió, Narcisa quería que a Draco se le deslindara del asunto.

—Claro señora, yo bien lo sé, no se preocupe por todo _esto_, sé que tanto Draco como usted se vieron orillados a esto…—Draco miró a Harry y a su madre de hito en hito, no creyendo que él, de entre todos, fuera quien salvara a su familia. —Me encargaré de hablar con Kings… con el ministro, se lo prometo—Narcisa se relajo, y Draco pudo ver como se contenía de abrazarlo allí mismo. —Su esposo, ¿dónde está?—La expresión de la mujer se endureció, dejando ver leves arrugas en su rostro.

—En Azkaban, por supuesto—El ambiente se puso tenso entre los tres.

—Es lo que merece—Interrumpió Draco.

La tan buscada charla del ministro y Harry fue llevada a cabo esa misma tarde. El punto de Kingsley era sencillo, por lo menos para él: Acabar con todos los malditos mortífagos. Harry escuchaba atentamente el plan del Ministro, hacer que tomara de una vez sus cursos de Auror en la academia para que se uniera a la fuerza lo antes posible. —Pero, ¿Y los NEWTs? —Había preguntado Harry cuando pudo hablar al fin. Kingsley declaró que vencer a Quién-Ustedes-Saben era suficiente para el currículo, Harry no parecía muy de acuerdo con ello, y se lo dejó saber.

—Harry—Había respondido con su habitual y calmada voz—Es necesario que nos ayudes, viste muchos de los escondites de esas ratas en la mente de…Voldemort, te necesitamos—Dudo pronunciar el nombre, recordando lo sucedido la última vez que lo repitió, mas estando con Harry, lo hizo. —Lo único que te pido es que abuses un poco de tu nombre, sólo esta vez—Harry negaba con desaprobación, creía que con Kingsley llegaría a un acuerdo inmediato, pero nada es negro o blanco.

—Ministro, no puedo abusar de mi persona, puesto que no soy nadie en realidad—Ambos hombres parecían exasperados.

El debate duró bastante, pues no sólo discutieron el futuro de Harry, también el de muchas personas que influyeron en el resultado de la batalla. El joven Potter no evito dar un extenso discurso sobre lo que podría traer que los demás de su generación supiesen que él, que nunca había sido excelente en las clases, lograra uno de los mejores puestos en el Ministerio. —Sólo déjeme intentarlo, que la gente vea que al menos tome los exámenes pertinentes. —Después de mucha insistencia, Kingsley aceptó esperar a que el muchacho tomara sus NEWTs sin cursar su séptimo año, que sería lo mismo para todos los de esa generación a menos que no creyeran ser capaces o necesitar más preparación. Harry ayudaría al Ministerio a capturar a los mortífagos faltantes, no como entrenamiento, sólo como una ayuda extra de un civil.

Después de dejar claro el asunto "Harry Potter", se expusieron los casos de Snape y de los Malfoy, al parecer Lucius había escapado luego de verificar el estado de su hijo, por lo que Draco estaba indignado ante la actitud cobarde de su padre. Pero nada parecía sospechoso, al menos por ahora. Si bien el nuevo ministro se mostró muy sorprendido por los comentarios de Harry hacia Snape y los Malfoy, jamás dudo ni una palabra de lo que el héroe le compartía.

—Harry, ¿Qué harás ahora? —El moreno se encogió en hombros.

—No tengo que tomar los NEWTs hasta el próximo año—Puesto que estos esperarían por los que escogieran retomar el curso. —Y sin importar el resultado de estos, un puesto me espera—Hermione frunció los labios.

—Esa es una respuesta demasiado holgazana—Ron rió.

—Esa es la actitud, compañero—La castaña puso los ojos en blanco sin siquiera voltear a ver a su novio con desaprobación, era caso perdido. "Es verdad, ahora son novios" Se permitió pensar Harry mientras veía a sus dos amigos.

—Pero aún así, ayudare al ministerio durante este periodo, no es como si fueran vacaciones. Algo me dice que no tendré nada parecido en mucho tiempo. —Hermione pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, pero algo culpable.

—Sabes que te ayudaremos, siempre estaremos ahí para ti—Murmuró Ron con algo de pudor, luego de haber recordado que una vez, el no estuvo allí. Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

En la madrugada terminaron de desplazar a los muertos, nadie podía creer que se sacasen tantos cadáveres de un colegio. Harry estaba demasiado sensible en aquellos momentos, muchos de sus conocidos yacían en la vil piedra, algunos eran incluso menores de edad, de primer grado.

La guerra no dejaba nada bueno, incluso ver los cadáveres de los jóvenes aspirantes a mortífagos le hacía querer gritar de dolor.

Es claro que quien incita la guerra, son los que están enfermos de poder y desean más de lo que pueden conseguir por vías legales. Siempre creando un conflicto, ya sea por territorio, sistema, economías, racismo, etc. Lo importante sería preguntar por que sacrificar a tanta gente inocente, naciones, culturas, jóvenes que creen luchar por un ideal, por un país y a su regreso no les es imposible encajar en el mismo, ni con su propia familia, desubicados. — ¿Realmente debo sentirme orgulloso por haber matado jóvenes igual a mí, sólo que con diferente uniforme? —Había pensado Harry mientras levitaba jóvenes en túnicas escolares -No sólo de la casa Slytherin- con mascaras de mortífago. Jóvenes entre los 11 y 17 años, que no saben si realmente anhelan su hogar, rodeado de miedo por los inminentes ataques, o pelear con valor cogido de quién sabe dónde. Les crea una confusión tanta violencia, ¿no es lo mismo para todos?

La lucha por algo que desconocen que aún cuando termine la guerra, si tuvieran a bien morir, es mejor que volver a casa y darse cuenta que nada cambio, que de nada valió la lucha, pues la muerte de sus camaradas es innegable, que la familia aún está hundida en la pobreza o lo está ahora, y que quien los recibe creen que haber peleado es un privilegio, que se goza de mejor vida. ¿Cómo hacer entender al pueblo y a sus gobernantes, que las guerras hasta el día de hoy, son innecesarias?, está comprobado, que sólo es hambre de poder por parte de ignorantes sin corazón.

¿Quién les devolverá, la adolescencia a tantos jóvenes a quienes ni siquiera les preguntaron si querían pelear y porqué? A tantas madres la salud que se les fue robada al ver partir a un hijo a una batalla.

Al día de hoy sentimos, ya no la tristeza, si no la impotencia de darnos cuenta que todavía se cometan las mismas injusticias, que a casi 200 años de esta historia, la narración de este infierno, no sirva de nada para que la historia cambiara y se tomaran otras medidas sin tener que sacrificar pueblos enteros.

Es necesario voltear a ver el mundo, detenernos en esta vorágine que es la vida actual, y darnos cuenta que en algún lugar, algún soldado, un adolescente… un niño… estará viviendo lo mismo. Por que perdimos el amor por nuestro género, ¿En qué momento nos convertimos en monstruos depredadores del ser humano?

Todos de alguna manera somos cómplices de las guerras, pasivos quizá pero cómplices al fin.

Una vez Harry había escuchado decir a una de sus vecinas extranjeras sobre lo que en Estados Unidos se estaba cometiendo, _"Patriotismo, una excusa del imbécil de Bush para saciar su hambre de poder. No puede ni con su propio país y quiere inmiscuirse en otros. Te lo digo John, es mejor vivir aquí en estas circunstancias."_ En verdad no se preocupaba mucho por lo que pasaba en Estados Unidos, él no vivía allí. Ahora se sentía culpable de no saber de aquello.

—Se van a podrir si no te apresuras—Intervino Draco Malfoy mientras repartía agua y medicinas a los heridos, unos que ni siquiera eran estudiantes ni profesores, simples campesinos que no habían perdido la oportunidad de luchar.

—Lo sé—Se limitó a responder Harry mientras dejaba caer la última carga de cadáveres sobre aquel remolque extendido mágicamente. Harry agradeció que no encontrara a ninguno de sus amigos cercanos tendido a sus pies, medio podrido. Era un pensamiento algo cruel, pero él no era un santo.

—San Potter—Harry volteo. Draco no lo miraba, sólo sonreía con ausencia mientras invocaba más pociones de una gran mesa conjunta al Lago Negro. —La gente no esta tan eufórica como la última vez—Harry se estiro y se propuso ayudar a Draco con su tarea. —Fue lo que dijo mi madre, que la última vez había lechuzas revoloteando por todos lados, fiesta, bebida…felicidad. Y ahora, ahora nada. —Harry recordó el tumulto de la tarde, que no habían sido gritos de regocijo, sino de familiares encolerizados por la muerte de sus seres amados.

— ¿A qué crees que se deba? —Draco también se estiró.

—Tal vez…ya no haya nada que celebrar—El moreno al principio no comprendió el comentario del rubio, cosa que noto. —Lo que digo es…—Levanto un dedo al aire, señalando el castillo—Que la vez pasada fue más un problema de adultos. Pero, debido a ti, nuestra generación fue involucrada, la escuela en general. —Harry no se ofendió al escuchar las palabras de Draco al más puro estilo "Tú tienes la culpa", sólo pensó que tenía razón. —Por eso la vez pasada pareció tan irreal, pues si bien había peligro de que los _mortífagos_—Escupió la palabra con asco—mataran a sus hijos, nunca esperaron que ellos tendrían que luchar. Ya antes celebraron lo bueno y en grande, por eso, ya no hay nada que celebrar.

Harry pensó mucho tiempo en las palabras de Draco, de hecho, aún hoy, siguen presentes en su mente. Fue esa primera conversación real, a la luz de la luna, alrededor de cadáveres y un olor putrefacto, la que detono varias charlas más. Ambos eran voluntarios para reconstruir el castillo y ocuparse de los heridos, por lo que comenzaron a pasar bastante tiempo el uno con el otro. Sólo muy poca gente quedaba en el castillo cuando ya los únicos problemas eran la remodelación del colegio, pero ni Harry ni Draco parecían tener intención de marcharse en algún momento.

—Chang ha dicho que entrara a una, una….diversidad muggle—Harry se mostró sorprendido.

— ¿Hablas con Cho?

—No es en realidad muy difícil de abordar—Harry resopló. Tal vez en cuarto, Draco le hubiera ayudado a conseguir pareja, pero aquello le parecía tan distante y poco probable que cambio el tema.

—Entonces, irá a una Universidad—Draco asintió.

—Sí, así se llamaba—Contestó mientras levitaba un gran trozo de piedra a una gárgola conjunta—No quiere saber nada más de conflictos de sangre, pero hablo conmigo fácilmente…pensé que ya nadie lo haría…

—El mundo no es negro o blanco, a veces eres un dolor de culo, pero eso no significa que no notemos que estas ayudando, siendo útil. Al menos una vez en tu vida—El rubio sonrió de lado.

—Yo también quiero entrar a una de esas, Universidades muggle—Harry dejó caer estrepitosamente un pedazo de armadura.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Draco suspiro.

—Mamá quería que terminase mi año restante en Durmstrang, pero no importa donde me encuentre, siempre seré Draco Malfoy—Harry sonrió.

—Obviamente, ¿te interesa algún campo muggle? —A Draco se le iluminó la mirada por un instante.

—Me gusta…me gusta el arte.

—Pero, eso no es únicamente un campo muggle—Draco asintió.

—Lo sé, soy muy inteligente, Potter—Harry sonrió, condescendiente—Pero el arte mágico, no es nada…mágico, ¿entiendes?—Para sorpresa de ambos, Harry lo entendía.

—Sí, es tan… fácil, aburrido—Draco no creyó necesitar más explicaciones, pero Harry sí—Tan poco mágico.


	2. Era verdad

**El principio del error**

**Por: Kuankiu**

**Resumen:** Harry pensó mucho tiempo en las palabras de Draco, de hecho, aún hoy, siguen presentes en su mente. Fue esa primera conversación real, a la luz de la luna, alrededor de cadáveres y un olor putrefacto, la que detono varias charlas más.

Lo importante sería preguntar por que sacrificar a tanta gente inocente, naciones, culturas, los jóvenes que creen luchar por un ideal, por un país y a su regreso no les es imposible encajar en el mismo, ni con su propia familia, desubicados. — ¿Realmente debo sentirme orgulloso por haber matado jóvenes igual a mí, sólo que con diferente uniforme?—Había pensado Harry mientras levitaba jóvenes en túnicas escolares.

**Post-Deathly H****allows**

Secuela en proceso

**Categorías: **Harry Potter.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Géneros: **Angustia.

**Advertencias: **EWE?

**Serie****: **Potter & Malfoy Life Time Line

**Capítulos: **Único

**Clasificación: **PG.

**Disclaimer: **This fan fiction is not owned by, part of or associated with Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. The Magical World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a project by fans for fans.

**Disclaimer: **Este fan fiction no es propiedad, parte de u está asociado con Warner Bros, Scholastic o Bloomsbury. El mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este es un proyecto por fans para fans.

"El Principio del Error"

Miércoles 24 de Marzo de 2009 02:18 PM

Notas de Autor:

Perdón por la demora, quería avanzar la secuela antes de terminar esta primera parte. Por favor, quiero dejar en claro que este ultimo capitulo es muy ambiguo y se podría considerar muy frustrante, por todas las incógnitas que deja, pero esperen un poco, por favor.

**

* * *

**

**2 **

**Era verdad.**

**Jueves 21 de Mayo de 1998.**

El ministro Kingsley fruncía el ceño por decima vez ante aquella lista. El número de mortífagos faltantes era alarmante y eso que sólo hablábamos de los mortífagos abiertamente conocidos: Nott, Mulciber, Rowle, Selwyn…Malfoy, aún no sabía qué hacer con el hijo de este, pues por mucho que la familia se hubiera sacrificado por Harry, Lucius se había escapado de Azkaban y Draco era –técnicamente- también un mortífago.

—Pero eso a Harry no parece importarle, dice que no quiere abusar de su nombre pero piensa que si grita "¡Inocente!" Esa persona saldrá de problemas…nada es blanco o negro. —El hombre masajeó su sien con la palma derecha mientras estrujaba el papel. Ciertamente, su trabajo no era fácil.

—La marca…desapareció—Murmuró Draco.

—Es una pena que mi cicatriz no lo hiciera—Bromeó el moreno ante la actitud seria de Draco, quien paso por desapercibido el chiste.

—Idiota…—Dijo el rubio para después sonreír con melancolía—Ahora les será imposible identificar a los mortífagos restantes, incluso si los conocidos delatan algunos, aquellos que sabían el paradero de todos, están muertos. Se irán sin castigo los bastardos—Harry notó que Draco tomaba su brazo con aprensión, así que posó su mano sobre la del rubio.

—Yo sé—Estrujo la mano bajo la suya—Que el derrotar a un loco no termina con todos los males del mundo. Lo sé, por eso quiero seguir limpiando este mundo, superarme y no dejar que otros vuelvan a pelear mis batallas—Draco soltó una estridente risa. — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Harry con algo de indignación.

—Que sigues diciendo que son TUS batallas, siempre se trata de ti, ¿verdad? —Harry se rasco la nuca, algo apenado. —No son sólo tuyas, porque ya no hay nadie que te declare a ti exactamente como su único y verdadero enemigo. Según entiendo, el trabajo del Niño-Que-Vivió, se ha terminado—Harry miró con sorpresa a Draco, pues era la primera persona que le decía libremente "Tu trabajo ha acabado". Que impresión que fuera precisamente Malfoy quien se lo dijera. —Vamos Potter, cierra la boca, que no te estoy confiando las verdades de las más grandes artes mágicas—Harry estrujó una última vez la mano de Malfoy antes de retirar la suya sobre esta.

Draco lo sintió como una normal "camaradería masculina", que el que Potter fuera amable con él había sido meramente por el noble gesto que su madre -del que hasta hace poco se había enterado- había tenido para con él. Por eso no lo notó, el instante en que a Harry le brilló la mirada y acerco su cuerpo más al del rubio, el momento en que Harry Potter se enamoró de Draco Malfoy.

Pero Harry tampoco lo notó.

**Principios de Junio de 1998.**

— ¿Mamá irá a prisión? —Harry se mordió el labio. — ¡Pero cómo! Tú dijiste que abogarías por ella. —Draco rodeaba al moreno alrededor del cuarto que compartían desde hacía un mes. —Me mentiste…

Harry aspiró todo el oxigeno que se le fue posible.

"El Salvador" -Nuevo mote impuesto por la comunidad mágica para referirse al gran y extraordinario Harry Potter- Sí que había insistido sobre la libertad de los Malfoy con el ministro, pero el Wizengamot había puesto demasiadas trabas al asunto. La fuga de Lucius fue un factor importante, ya que ningún hombre libre ni redimido dejaría sola a su familia para escapar en cuanto todo el ambiente estuviera más calmado. Se insistió mucho en que Draco también fuera juzgado, porque había testigos que declaraban que habían visto la marca oscura en su brazo –El viejo Borgin, tratando de salvar su pellejo-, pero Harry y Narcisa habían peleado por no inmiscuirlo.

Y así quedó, Lucius fue condenado al beso del dementor, ya que antes se había defendido de cargos serios al declararse estar bajo la maldición _Imperius_, ahora no había condena suficiente para cubrir tanto daño. Narcisa aceptó ir a Azkaban por tres años con la promesa de que una sexta parte de sus bienes la esperaría a su libración.

— ¿Vivir con Malfoy? —A Ron casi se le fue el aliento al repetirlo.

—Harry, es un giro demasiado…drástico. Es decir, sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero hay otras maneras—Harry ni siquiera estuvo atento a los consejos de su amiga.

—Es la manera en que quiero hacerlo. Pero no es un hecho, ni siquiera se lo he comentado a Malfoy—Ron resopló con alivio. —Pero eso no significa que no este del todo convencido, creo que será una buena compañía.

— ¿Has sentido que te hemos hecho a un lado? Es eso, ¿cierto? —Ron dejaba entrever nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa, pero como era usual, Harry negó.

—No es que me sienta solo, Ron. Malfoy esta devastado y yo le infunde demasiadas esperanzas, ahora lo mejor sería que vivamos juntos hasta que su madre salga de Azkaban.

— ¿Qué hay con Ginny? —Harry maldijo internamente a Hermione por mencionar a la chica frente a Ron.

—Es obvio, Hermione—Dijo de pronto Ron, para sorpresa de ambos chicos. —Harry ya cortó con Ginny, es historia antigua. Mejor apartar a los mejores amigos de las hermanas—Harry rió con ganas y esperó que Ginny lo tomara tan bien como su hermano mayor.

Pero la gente espera muchas cosas y estas no siempre se hacen realidad.

Y así, Ginny llegó a de improvisto en el momento que Harry estaba comprando "algo" en Hogsmeade.

—Me hubiera gustado escuchar que rompimos de tu propia boca—Harry volteó precipitadamente al lugar donde la conocida voz provenía.

—Ginny—La pelirroja miraba a Harry en espera de una respuesta creíble. El moreno la miro con resignación y molestia entremezclada. —Creo recordar que cortamos hace ya tiempo, en el funeral de Dumbledore.

Era verdad.

Ginny no podía competir con la verdad, porque Harry había sido extremadamente y específicamente claro cuando cortó la relación. Pero claro, ella creía que ahora que las razones del rompimiento no estaban –recuérdese, Voldemort- tal vez hubiera una posibilidad de reanudar lo que tenían. -mentira, ella daba por hecho que en unos meses se casarían- Por eso le brindó a Harry una mirada rápida con algo de culpa, bueno, mucha culpa y vergüenza en sus castaños ojos. Pero sólo fue un momento.

—Lo siento—Musitó la pelirroja con el orgullo herido mientras miraba el pavimento desnivelado de Hogsmeade. —Me comporté como una Slytherin.

Harry miró a su ex novia con notable sorpresa y a la vez con decepción—Supongo que sólo fuiste tú misma, por esta vez.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —La menor de la camada Weasley se mostraba lista para atacar.

—Jamás lo entenderías—Dijo con molestia antes de voltearse abruptamente y desaparecer.

Era verdad.

**Viernes 5 de Junio de 1998.**

— ¿Vivir juntos? —Preguntó el rubio con sorpresa—Vivir juntos—Repitió con cierta gracia.

—Vivir juntos—Puntualizó el moreno con el debido tono. Draco entendió que hablaba en serio. —Es lo que propongo.

—Es decir….cómo…

—Como compañeros de cuarto—contextualizó rápidamente el moreno con cierto temor que ni el mismo comprendió—Ahora que las cuentas de tu familia han sido congeladas por el ministerio hasta que tu madre salga, necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, ¿cierto? —Draco se sorprendió al encontrar aquello tan extrañamente lógico.

—Cierto—Había duda en su voz. —Lo pensaré— "Típica respuesta Malfoy" Pensó Harry mientras se mostraba de acuerdo con Draco. —Entonces… ¿dónde está mi otro regalo de cumpleaños? —Se hizo el desentendido, pero el rubio ya había notado un bulto extraño –demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido- a lado de la capa de Potter.

—Justo aquí—Deslizó la capa.

Era hermoso. —Creo que es todo lo que necesitas para hacer tus sueños realidad—El rubio miraba con ojos desorbitados el material de pintura muggle, lienzos blancos y distintos tipos de pinceles y libros—Aquí—Indico Harry mientras apuntaba una gaveta—Hay algo de magia—La pequeña gaveta dejaba entrever tubos de pintura, miles y miles de ellos. A Draco le temblaba el labio inferior, tic nervioso que había comenzado hacía un mes, cuando le había ayudado a Harry a recoger el cuerpo de Snape.

— ¿Porque? —Preguntó al fin. — ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Toda persona que conociese a Harry Potter, diría que si a él le dirigieran una pregunta como la que Draco le había hecho, seguramente no pediría nada a cambio, se comportaría como el valeroso y caballeroso Gryffindor que entregaba todo de sí sin espera una remuneración. Pero la realidad no era así, Harry Potter no era un héroe omnisciente, era un humano.

—Que confíes en mí, que me perdones—Insistió mientras tomaba las manos de Draco entre las suyas.

Tal vez haya sido una súplica simple, pero seguía siendo eso, una súplica. Una petición de esperanza para que el alma del gran héroe salvador, Harry Potter se librara del peso de haber decepcionado a Draco Malfoy.

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti, tal vez jamás lo haga…—Susurró mientras acariciaba con anhelación la suave madera finamente tallada del caballete, el cual despedía un fuerte y tranquilizante olor a bosque. —Pero, ten por seguro que no tengo anda que perdonarte, deja de creer que siempre es sobre ti. —Seguidamente acaricio la mejilla de Potter con un pincel.

Harry lo apartó con una sonrisa—No puedo evitarlo, me sigues tratando como el centro del universo, tú más que nadie, Malfoy.

—Tal vez sea cierto…

**Martes 18 de Agosto de 1998.**

— No podemos quedarnos siempre aquí, las clases comenzarán en septiembre. Me sentiré un intruso con todas esas caras preparadas para el futuro.

— ¿Es decir que has perdido tus esperanzas de sobresalir? Nunca lo imagine de ti—El rubio se fue a sentar a pies del moreno, recordándole que su novia se había sentado en el mismo lugar hacía unos meses. Aquello puso nervioso a Harry por unos segundos, pero no entendió el porqué.

—Siempre queda la parte muggle del mundo, un Malfoy puede adaptarse y triunfar donde sea. ¿No estoy en el dormitorio Gryffindor? Hasta duermo en la apestosa cama de Weasley—Harry no replico el comentario de Draco, sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te adaptas a lo qué sea? Eso es extraño, no te vi encajar muy bien con los mortífagos—Draco bufó.

—Creí que ese era tema muerto. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cómo te aprovechaste de tu nombre al final? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nadie tomo en cuenta mi opinión, sólo mandaron la fecha en que tengo que presentarme en la estúpida academia—Draco comenzó a tararear una canción de Las brujas de Macbeth y su movimiento lo hizo acercarse un poco más a Harry. — ¿Sabes que no podrás cantar ese tipo de canciones cuando vayas a la escuela muggle? Y ni siquiera te gusta ese grupo.

—Nunca me han gustado muchas cosas, de hecho, he odiado casi todo lo que…ahora amo. —Draco pensaba en sus prejuicios anteriores a la guerra.

— ¿Amas? No quiero pensar que te casaras con alguna hija de muggles—Dijo Harry mientras tomaba su varita—O tal vez…una muggle—Draco dejo de tararear de inmediato y miro a Harry con extrañeza, abrió sus labios y luego los abrió antes de hablar por fin.

—Bueno, sé que no me casare con una, pero, tal vez pueda tolerarlos—Harry no esperaba tal respuesta, era como decir que Draco aceptaría tener amigos muggles—Si Potter, estoy pensando en tener amigos muggles.

— ¿Quieres que me dé un ataque? —Draco asintió con simpleza.

—Es mi deseo. —Harry lo miró de arriba abajo. — ¿Qué?

—Tienes un aspecto…raro para el mundo muggle. —Draco no supo cómo interpretar el comentario del moreno. Este apunto un cajón con su varita. —Creo que deberías aprender mucho del mundo muggle antes de exiliarte en él. —El más joven de los Malfoy vio salir una gran cantidad de revistas en variedades diversas.

— ¿De aquí sacas tus conocimientos muggles? —Harry lo miró con extrañeza.

—Yo no sé nada de los muggles, sólo lo tolerable para adaptarme en el mundo, como usar los artefactos eléctricos y ciertos comportamientos. Eso es lo que te enseñaré.

—Pero… tú vives con muggles—Argumentó Draco mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sí, pero cuando te encierran sin ver televisión o compartir cualquier otro contacto humano no tienes mucho tiempo para socializar y enterarte de los artistas de moda. Sé algo de política y economía por lo que escuchaba de mi tío, esporádicamente algo de espectáculos por mi tía y de luchas por mi primo. Pero nunca entendí mucho de lo de mi tía y primo.

— ¿Y esto? —Preguntó mientras tocaba las revistas con su varita.

—Espectáculos, palabras que usan las personas "de nuestra edad" —Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire—También conocimientos de libros de moda y eso. Si vas a interactuar con muggles mucho más de lo que yo hice en toda mi vida, tendrás que saber más. —Draco lo miró con confusión antes de asentir de mala gana. —También quisiera saber si aceptaras mi propuesta de ser compañeros de cuarto.

Draco se sintió atrapado, ya hacía mucho que estaba evitando _La pregunta_ -como había comenzado a nombrarla internamente- ¡Aún no estaba seguro! Pero Potter seguía insistiendo en que le diera una respuesta. "Bueno, aunque ahora es necesario que le dé una respuesta, después de todo, el ciclo comenzará y tendremos que irnos de aquí" Pensó con cierta condescendencia. Harry sonrió mientras bajaba la varita y acariciaba la cabeza de rubio con notable sentimiento de condescendencia.

—Sabes que no será una mansión, ¿cierto? —Dijo Harry, Draco lo miró con lastima.

—Jamás esperaría lo mejor viniendo de ti.

Era verdad.

**Miércoles 21 de Octubre de 1998 12: 36 AM**

— ¿No crees que es mejor regresar al hotel? —Volvió a preguntar Draco mientras caminaba por orden de Harry.

—Malfoy, te cansarías menos si dejaras de quejarte—Draco bufó e hizo arrastras los pies sonoramente. —El Hotel está cerca, podemos llegar rápido si regresamos a la avenida Lexington, luego unas 5 calles a 50th street y…—Mas el moreno lo acallo con un ademán y le incito a seguir andando.

—Mejor recítame los presidentes de Estados Unidos, así tal vez pienses menos en cuan aburrido y cansado estas, la práctica hace al maestro.

—Y el héroe hace al hijo de puta—Harry lo miró sobre su hombro con desaprobación—Hey, no sólo he estudiado cultura. Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos quedado en Europa no tendría tantos problemas.

—No, mucha gente nos conoce allá. —Dijo en un modo serio, dándole a entender a Draco que el tema estaba zanjado. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Harry esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa—No te escucho hacer lo que te dije, George Washington…—Indicó y Draco chasqueo la lengua.

—…30 de abril de 1789 a 3 de marzo de 1797—Comenzó de mala gana, pero poco a poco parecía tomar un tono parecido al del himno nacional del mismo país—John Adams, 4 de marzo de 1797 a 3 de marzo de 1801. Thomas Jefferson, 4 de marzo de 1801 a 3 de marzo de 1809. James Madison, 4 de marzo de 1809 a 3 de marzo de 1817…

Los chicos habían partido a finales de Agosto, sólo cogieron lo que se les puso a la mano y escaparon. Salir del país había sido una leve sugerencia de Draco cuando aún compartían cuarto en la torre Gryffindor "Toda Inglaterra, hasta los muggles deben de saber quién es Harry Potter" Había dicho y Harry tal vez había pensado de más en el comentario, pues el 1 de Septiembre, ya se encontraban en Midtown Manhattan, quedándose en el Hotel San Carlos y disfrutando de una suite familiar.

Por supuesto que Draco había objetado el cambio radical, pues significaba volver a encontrar un lugar donde vivir –junto a Harry, claro- y aprender no sólo la historia y costumbres de los muggles en Europa, también la de América. Sin embargo, la decisión del estudiante a Auror era definitiva, su petición de traslado a la central de Nueva York fue aceptada de inmediato, así que salieron del castillo clandestinamente, trasladaron el dinero del banco a la sucursal de América y se deslindaron de cualquier otro lazo que pudieron haber creado en 18 años de vida.

—James E. Carter, 20 de enero de 1977 a 20 de enero de 1981. Ronald W. Reagan, 20 de enero de 1981 20 a de enero de 1989. George H. W. Bush, 20 de enero de 1989 a 20 de enero de 1993…

— ¿Por qué te detienes? Si ya casi…—Cuando Harry volteo, trato de tomar su varita, pero el hombre lo miró con prudencia.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…—El chico Gryffindor miraba con ojos desorbitados como Draco forcejeaba con el –aparentemente muggle- hombre que lo sujetaba con una navaja sobre la yugular. —Un par de mariquitas que se perdieron…—Dio un golpe certero en las costillas de Draco que lo hizo dejar de moverse—Calma Dorothy, no pierdas tu camino amarillo¾Draco mordió su labio inferior con impotencia.

—Señor, por su propio bien, le aconsejo que se retire—Dijo Harry con amabilidad, pero el hombre de mediana edad y cabello castaño mugriento tan sólo rió con estridencia. Tomó el mentón de Draco y le dirigió el rostro a Harry mientras le sujetaba ambas manos.

—Mira Dorothy, tu león quiere rescatarte, ¿habrá recuperado su valor?—Suspiró con falsa expresión conmovida—Que lastima, no vas a llegar a ver al Mago de Oz…—Susurró el hombre antes de apuñalar bajo el omoplato de Draco para sorpresa de ambos. —Diviértanse…—El más viejo dio media vuelta cuando soltó a Draco en el asfalto sin la más mínima muestra de delicadeza o cuidado. Harry tomó su varita de sus jeans y corrió tras este. Inesperadamente, un joven apareció de un callejón conjunto lo detuvo a medio camino, le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalearse y soltar su varita.

Para el moreno todo se volvió oscuro, escuchó una lejana disculpa mientras caía redondo al suelo, vio un chico llorar atreves de sus ojos entrecerrados y un lejano grito… Parecieron haber pasado años en los segundos que le tomo a su hombro golpear el suelo, pero aquel sentimiento de deber parecía revivir en él.

— ¡Malfoy! —Susurró, de alguna manera el moreno volvió en si al verse a ambos en peligro, se arrastro hacia donde estaba su varita y divisó a al mismo joven golpeando al rubio— ¡Stupefy! —Gritó con la energía restante antes de sumirse en una nueva oscuridad. —Lo único que me queda…—Susurró Harry.

Era verdad

No supo en qué momento se encontró en una cama de hospital. Una camilla de San Mungo para ser exactos, se levanto con un fuerte dolor en la columna y al querer hablar noto que su garganta ardía.

—Joven Potter, será mejor que se quede en cama hasta que las pociones hayan actuado en su organismo—Aconsejo una muchacha que al tiempo apunto su varita para acomodar la almohada de Harry.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —Inquirió Harry con voz ronca, la muchacha se encogió en hombros.

—Aparecieron aquí en la madrugada, sobre las tres. El chico Malfoy está en observación—La chica chasqueo la lengua y poso su mirada sobre la cicatriz de Harry sin disimulo. —Decían que eso—Refiriéndose a la marca—Era un escudo y no te podía pasar nada.

—Quien dijo eso nunca fue a un partido de Quidditch—Sonrió, pero la chica no lo acompaño.

—Amigo de un Malfoy… así que en verdad te irás por _ese_ camino—Harry la miró con fiereza, pero ella no se inmutó.

—Señorita Case—Interrumpió una voz de hombre. —El sanador Moore la busca—La chica castaña asintió y abandonó la habitación de mala gana. —Perdone, la muchacha es nueva. —Harry asintió sin escuchar en verdad.

— ¿Cómo esta? —Preguntó Harry mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

—Tal vez no despierte—Musito el hombre. Harry descompuso en semblante enseguida.

— ¿Cómo que no despertará? —Menciono como si hubiera sido algo ilógico. El sanador frunció los labios en una línea, con impotencia. —Tiene que hacer lo que pueda, no es posible que lo hayan lastimado a tal grado en tan poco tiempo. ¡Eran muggles! —Insistió Harry.

—Con todo respeto joven Potter, yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero su amigo presenta graves heridas internas. Sin contar que tiene indicios de haber estado bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_ en diversas y extensas ocasiones—Harry recordó Draco y su mano deseó más que nunca acariciar los rubios cabellos que sabía, se deslizarían entre sus dedos.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ya sé que está mal, sólo quiero que tenga toda la ayuda posible para recuperarse—El hombre suspiro.

—Hay un sortilegio…—Comenzó el hombre con voz dudosa, Harry de inmediato lo miró con interés—Pero es muy peligroso, puede causar un daño neurológico, el sistema motriz, mágico incluso—Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—El lo haría, lo sé. —El hombre lo miró con duda pero asintió y salió de la habitación, Harry volvió a acostarse—El lo haría…—Susurró antes de caer de nuevo dormido.

Quería que fuera verdad.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que habían empleado el sortilegio en Draco, pero Harry parecía incapaz de cruzar esa puerta, incluso ahora que estaba completamente renovado, su corazón seguía dando vuelcos al recordar el ataque, por lo que no había dormido nada. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que una chica le hablaba, hasta que esta lo piso con fuerza.

— ¡Señor! —Gritó la jovencita rubia, pero al ver la cara de dolor en Harry, se sonrojó—Lo siento…—El moreno suspiro, en verdad le había ayudado el golpe.

—No te preocupes, ¿me decías? —La chica asintió con nerviosismo.

—Tengo que ver a mi marido, me dijeron que usted me diría donde esta—Recalcó la chica.

—Ma… ¿Marido? Lo siento, no lo sé—Dijo Harry con voz dudosa, la chica no habría de tener ni 15 años.

—Ya veo, es que mi hermana me trajo a verlo—La muchacha no parecía muy alegre ni entusiasta. —Bueno, en si es mi prometido, pero tengo que casarme con el cuanto antes.

— ¿Y estas contenta con eso? —Pregunto inocentemente el moreno, la rubia se sentó junto a él y negó. —Entonces, ¿Por qué es que te casaras con él?

—Soy una sangre pura, señor, de las pocas que quedan y él también lo es…supongo que es simplemente obvio—Murmuró apenada. —Apenas estoy en mi tercer año y no creo que me dejen comenzar el sexto. —Su voz sonaba resignada—Trate de negarme, pero dicen que mi boda debe ser motivo de celebración por la derrota de Quién-Usted-Sabe.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, recordando sus días antes de enfrentarse a dicho ser del que la muchacha hablaba con una mezcla de miedo y respeto entremezclados. Pudo volver sentir la desesperación aún después de derrotarlo, lo solo y atemorizado que se encontró una vez cumplida su tarea.

"¿Es todo siempre sobre ti?" Escuchó de pronto en su mente, como si el dueño de dicha frase se encontrara junto a él.

—Una vez…un muchacho me dijo algo que tal vez te pueda servir—Susurró esbozando una leve sonrisa, la chica volteo a mirarlo sin mucha esperanza.

— ¿Qué fue? —Preguntó al fin con obvia curiosidad.

—Que no hay razones para celebrar, por lo menos su muerte no es una de ellas, porque es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano—Afirmó refiriéndose a Voldemort.

—Es verdad—Dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

**Miércoles 4 de Noviembre de 1998.**

—No es verdad—Harry apretó los puños con impotencia, sus dientes chocaban contra si con furia in contenida, su nariz ardía y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar las mortales lagrimas sobre las temblorosas mejillas. Pero Harry no podía llorar, aún si lo deseaba, le era prácticamente imposible.

—Señor Potter, ya le había comentado la delicadeza del procedimiento—El Salvador golpeo en la pared continua con fuerza.

— ¡Pero estaba bien! El mes pasado…él estaba bien. Luego comenzó a cansarse demasiado rápido, aún debe de estar cansado, sólo eso—El sanador negaba.

—Es por eso que le dije que habría cambios radicales en su salud, la pérdida de memoria en ocasiones, incapacidad para emplear hechizos sencillos, todos esos eran indicios, sé lo dije.

— ¡No necesito que me repita lo que ya sé! —Aulló con rabia—Ya lo sé…—El sanador lo miró con desaprobación antes de salir de la habitación y dejar solo al moreno.

Harry fue a sentarse a pie de la cama de Draco.

—No me hagas esto ahora…creí que podría superarlo, pero sigo necesitando de ti—Se acerco un poco más y tomo sus manos en las suyas. —Sigo necesitando que me mientas…

—No era mentira…—Susurró ásperamente el rubio, quien apretó un poco las manos del moreno—Sí te amo.

Era verdad.

**Fin de "El Principio del Error"**

**Viernes 20 de marzo de 2009 10:24 PM.**

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Owari! La primera parte de la trilogía está terminada, no lo puedo creer, llevo ya cuatro meses trabajando en esta historia que promete demasiado para tomarla a la ligera. Cabe destacar que inicie con la tercera parte en Navidad, con una idea completamente diferente en lo que se convirtió la saga, pero para bien –palabra de bruja-, como diría Serrat: Os lo juro.

Antes de extender mi explicación les diré que estoy consciente que hay demasiado espacio entre tiempos y que las cosas emocionantes se cortan rápido. Eso quedara explicado en la segunda parte, aunque subiré la tercera primero.

En la historia que había escrito el principio, Harry y Draco están más o menos 20 años en el futuro, el epilogo de alguna forma se respetaba, pero algunos personajes gozaban de una personalidad más activa y vivaz. No se mataba a nadie de más y nadie regresaba de la tumba para aterrorizar a los protagonistas, tenía una trama prometedora, pero hasta hace un mes no explotaba su potencial, fue apenas ayer por la noche que supe exactamente qué hacer, y bueno, véanme aquí.

Durante estos cuatro meses, apenas dos de ellos los he utilizado para escribir este fan fiction, pero todos los días he pensado en el "Qué pasara…", he leído de todo un poco: Novelas románticas, existenciales, eróticas, fantásticas, psicología –enfocándome en los trabajos de sexualidad insólita y desordenes de personalidad-, mapas de ciudades, fan fictions de diferentes categorías, doujinshis y mangas yaoi. Así que pueden esperar que esta hermosa historia este salpicada con muchas de las cosas que convierten mi ser. En resumen, mi vida diaria.

Por cierto, ¿pueden creer cuanto hizo Harry aprender a Draco? Casi recita los 40 y tantos presidentes de entonces en un paseo por Midtown, además les apuesto que Harry no sabe nada de lo que quiere que Draco aprenda y dudo que le sirva de algo puesto que la mayoría de los americanos no se saben todos los presidentes, ¡Quién jodidos le va a preguntar eso! Pero bueno, representa mucho de la personalidad que moldeé en Harry y Draco. El recorrido que hicieron Harry y Draco me parece que va desde las Naciones Unidas al centro Rockefeller –estaban por la estación Gran Central cuando Draco comenzó a recitar los presidentes-, la intención de Harry era llegar a Central Park –Sí, está loco-, pero ya vieron que no es seguro caminar de Midtown a Uptown, sobre todo tan tarde.

Sé que el dar una pequeña reseña de lo que sería el resto de esta historia significaría arruinar muchas sorpresas, por lo que sólo anunciare que deben de prepararse para dar un salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**La siguiente parte que será subida en alrededor de dos semanas lleva el nombre de: Con la verdad en los labios. (18 años después)**

Aunque la segunda parte es: Crónicas de Apartamento.


End file.
